Ayas Truth
by Everbreed
Summary: Ayas life and world is not as it seems.


Ayas Truth (takes place directly after PE 1)

Aya sat in the central park , sitting on a bench watching the snow fall as she enjoyed a cigarette Aya was recapping on the past events "something doesn't seem right , this mitochondria , I just keep expecting to wake up " thought Aya to herself as she stared at the glowing end of her cigarette It has been days since Aya had talked to Daniel , the nypd said they would start to rebuild the destroyed areas , and the evacuated people would start to return, but neither had happened , Aya took another drag of her cigarette before flicking it into the snow bank , "what about my own mitochondria" thought Aya "I swear this instant real" said Aya as she leaned her head back , feeling the snow flakes melting across her face , "your right" said a voice in front of her, "huh !" Aya said whipping her head up to see who was there , It was eve! " but I killed you" , Aya screamed jumping to her feet, "huh you still don't get it , do you Aya" said eve walking slowly closer " but your dead" screamed Aya backing away from the approaching eve. "Aya if you want to know the truth , meet me in Carnegie hall"said eve slowly vanishing right in front of Aya "wait" screamed Aya pointing her hand towards were eve had just been standing.

After standing there dumb founded for several seconds , Aya grabbed her waist pocket and walked toward the front of the park , to wear her squad car was located. " what the hell is going on here"  
said Aya to herself as she unwrapped a new pack of cigarettes , a habit Aya had taken up due to her new depression , Aya arrived to wear her squad car was , before Aya got in she looked up and down the long city street , "huh no cars , still that's weird" stated Aya as she sat down in the squad car and starting the engine. on her way back Aya was looking around the city scenery ,huh its pretty amazing how such a big city like New York can look this beautiful even after a disaster , amazing thought Aya , she was pulling on to corner ave. this road led directly to Carnegie hall, as Aya pulled up to the massive theater.

she pulled out another cigarette and parked practically in the middle of the road , I don't think anyone is gonna mind , not that there is anyone to mind , thought Aya as she walked up to the double doors remembering the night that she had come here on her date , she pushed open the huge double doors , it was dark in here and still smelled of burning flesh , Aya crinkled her nose at the sickening smell as she exhaled the cigarette smoke , then flicking it out onto one of the rows of seats , I don't think this place could have a fire , considering most of the interior was already burned thought Aya as she looked around for ...EVE ! there she was right in front of her , "eve tell me what's going on now" demanded Aya as she drew her 9mm pistol , "its amazing that when we dream we can never see the flaws, every thing can look just like we want it to" said eve apparently floating towards Aya in the middle of the walk way , "what in gods name are you rambling about" screamed Aya as she popped off the safety of her pistol , "ha ha ha ...Aya do you really think that new York looks like this , do you think it feels like this , do you think everyone is so nice , do you think that every one is this perfect , out of all these people." said eve.

"What, stop talking in riddles , and tell me what you wanted to say , and tell me just how the fuck are you still alive?" screamed Aya still holding the gun in aim with eves head. "Aya I never was alive to begin with , this isn't real none of this is , mitochondria represents your cancer" "my what" screamed Aya " oh that's right cancer sure as hell wouldn't exist in your world ," stated eve , " I have a disease"  
asked Aya , "Aya you don't live in this world you are in a coma , in the real world ...in Japan you never have even been to new York , but you alwes wanted to come here , I guess Aya this is what you pictured new York to look like but we alwes think things are better than they are till we see em for ourselves"smirked eve , "'no this is some trick , I don't believe you" screamed Aya , her arms beginning to become tired from holding out the extended pistol.

" this city in your mind represents your body , and I represent your cancer , you represent your mind trying to fight it , trying to fight me, but I can tell you how to be free from this" said eve with fake concern , "Aya if you end ...this life , you will break from this ...this coma"  
stated eve again with fake concern "right I know what I have to do"said Aya "that's right you must take your own life" said eve approaching Aya " no I have to destroy my CANCER!" screamed Aya letting off a volley of bullets , witch ripped into eves body , eve let out a ghastly scream as she flew back onto the floor spaziming and writhing like a injured worm , "you fool , I will alwes exist in your body , you can never..." said eve as her body went limp , then the walls began to shake , at first Aya thought it was a earth quake , Aya began to run to the doors that led to were her patrol car was , as she flew threw the doors barely able to keep her balance while the ground trembled , as she came outside a bright light grew at the end of the street rapidly growing to the point where she was engulfed in the light.

"Aya...Aya , can you hear me" spoke a man , Aya quickly sat straight up , " who are you were am I"asked the frantic Aya , a man rushed over to her and threw his arms around her ,"its me john" said the man who Aya thought looked just like that dorky scientist from her coma , " what happened" said the confused Aya , just then a doctor stepped into view , "Aya you were battling cancer , it was ...well vary bad ,you were admitted into inpatient on Christmas eve , and only here in Japan we have developed a break threw technology to combat cancer , we inject a type of steroid into the mitochondria in a cell , and well it appears it works" stated the smiling doctor , "however the treatment was never tried before , you went into a coma the vary same night , and in your coma your cancer cells continued to diminish and grow and then once again diminish , till we saw no signs of it , shortly after , you came to" said the smiling doctor "but I don't remember any of this , or even you john , " stated Aya with a worried expression , "that's okay , the doctor says its just a side affect of being in a coma , your memory should return" stated john. "well sorry to interrupt but Aya it looks like you can go home , you show no signs of illness" stated a thrilled doctor.

Later that same night ,"Aya you just stay in bed and rest , okay im gonna get you something to eat from your favorite restaurant , and bring you back some gingerale" "umm what is my favorite restaurant" asked Aya "oh I forgot , its aka kurma dinner" stated john as he grabbed his coat , and began for the door "bye Aya , ill be right back" said john as he left out the front door , Aya looked around for a minute I don't remember this place , I ...I don't remember him , thought Aya , Aya sat up and scooted herself to her feet and began walking down the hall to the bathroom , as she flicked on the light she jumped back falling into the bathroom wall , it was someone's face looking at her , wait its ...a mirror , Aya got back to her feet and examined her face in the mirror , "no , that's not me" stated Aya as she ran her fingers over her face , im ...im ugly , Aya was looking at her large nose ,crooked teeth and stingie,orangeish looking hair , "this is not me , this isn't my house ...this isn't my world " stated the now crying Aya.

She dropped to the floor hugging her knees , after a moment she got to her feet and ran back to johns bed room jumping into johns bed , Aya desperately tried to sleep, she couldn't all she could think about was , the new York she new so well , the pretty face she held so proudly ,  
the job she loved so much , the friends who seemed so perfect to her , Aya crying even harder , got out of bed , now vary much agitated by her failure to sleep , witch at this point was all she wanted to do, Aya walked down the hall and into the kitchen , she opened a cabinet and there it was the alcohol she must have lived here before , this had to be real , she knew exactly what she wanted and were it was , but somehow she felt this alcohol was not for her but for john , something maybe instinct told her to look down at a envelope on the counter , it was entitled to Aya , the letter was from the AA group , A.A...thought Aya , "that's alcoholics ...im a alcoholic , this just instant fair ...this is so unfair"  
screamed Aya , as she rubbed the tears from her face and reached forth.

"Aya im home , im sorry I took so long , man Aka kurma was soo busy" john said tossing his coat to the side and began to head down the hall when he saw something in the kitchen , he then realized what his eyes were seeing as he ran into the kitchen "AYA NO! god no , Aya I almost lost you before and now you do this ...why ...WHY!" screamed john as he broke into tears , "AYA please Aya"  
john said continuing his break down as he clenched Aya in his arms , there were long gashes going across ayas wrists , and in her hand had been a steak knife , and by her side was johns now empty bottle of vodka , "Aya ...AYA! ..." john continued to weep threw the night and morning as he rocked ayas body in his arms.

years to come john would call out that same name , late at night well he drinked himself to sleep.

GAME OVER. 

The best things in life...dont exsist 


End file.
